Numbuh Three's Past
by tater06
Summary: Kuki wasn't always the funny, perky girl we're all familiar with now. In fact, this is how I think it went when Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, and Wally met Kuki, A.K.A Numbuh Three. Also, Numbuh 100 is a boy, so please forgive me for making it a girl.


Everyone has always wondered why Kuki joined the Kids Next Door and what she was like. This is how I see it. And she's nothing like people have seen her.

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, and even though NOBODY knows ANYTHING about Numbuh 100, he or she has been mentioned in an operation so he or she ain't mine either. But I'm makin' her a she.

Numbuh Three's Past

"All right future members of the KND!" shouted a girl. "It's time for roll call!" The girl had long blonde hair that reached slightly past her shoulders. A spaghetti strainer laid on her head, and it said "Numbuh 100", which was crudely painted in green.

She was the sister of the future KND leader, Numbuh 362.

Four children stood in front of her, their arms to their sides, looking really formal. On the far right was a dark-skinned girl with a long black braid resting on her back, a red hat on her head. She was wearing a blue tennis dress with a white stripe going down to the side, with white mary-janes.

Abigail Lincoln.

To her left was a bald boy, glasses perched on his nose. (A/N: He had glasses then. Op. TREATY. His clothes that will be mentioned are from Op. TREATY as well.) He had on a blue shirt and gray pants.

Nigel Uno.

To _his _left was a rather chubby boy, with an aviator's hat, yellow goggles, a blue button-down shirt, and brown pants.

Hoagie P. Gilligan.

And finally, who, yes, was to Hoagie's left, was Wallabee Beatles, a short boy with blonde bowl hair, an orange hoodie, and blue jeans.

"YES SIR!" They called simultaneously, saluting. Numbuh 100 laughed. "Don't worry, cadets," she told them. "Just call me Numbuh 100. We're all friends here. And no need to salute."

They slowly put their hands down, kind of embarassed.

"Okay," Numbuh 100 said, "Abigail Lincoln?"

"Here Numbuh 100!" Abby raised her hand. "But please call me Abby."

"Will do. Okay, Hoagie P. Gilligan?"

"Right here!" He raised his hand as well.

"Gotcha. Nigel Uno?"

"Right here Numbuh 100 sir!" He saluted, full of pride. "And if it's okay, I would like to still address you as 'sir', sir!"

"Well...Okay, if you really want to. Wallabee Beatles? You here?"

The short guy raised his hand. "Right here," he said. "Call me Wally though. I HATE the name Wallabee."

Numbuh 100 laughed. "Got it Wally. That's it...No wait..." She looked at her clipboard. "We're missing someone."

"We are?" Abby asked.

"Yes, somebody named Kuki Sanban. Anybody know her?"

Wally laughed. "HA! No, but that sure is one funny name! Kuki Sanban! HA!"

Abby walked over to him and hit him with her hat.

"OW! What did you do that for?" he complained.

"Don't do that when she gets here!" she warned. Wally rubbed his head.

"Whatever..."

Nigel looked at Numbuh 100. "Well, what should we do, Numbuh 100? Should we start now?"

She rubbed her head. "Well, the KND manual says we can't start until all are present, Nigel..."

"AW MAN!!! You mean we can't start until a cruddy girl with a cruddy name like Kuki gets her? Man, this is crud!" the aussie complained.

"W-w-wait. I'm...here..." a small voice called from the entrance of the room they were in. (They were at the training base in Antarctica, by the way.)

A little girl came out, holding a blue rainbow monkey in her hands. She had on an oversized green sweater, the sleeves covering her hands. She had two long pigtails to the side of her head, reaching her hip. She was shivering with nervousness.

Numbuh 100 smiled warmly. "Are you Kuki Sanban?" she asked the girl kindly.

There was short silence before Kuki answered, "Y-y-yes..." She hugged her rainbow monkey close for comfort.

Wally eyed her and walked up to her, frowning. Soon he shouted, "WHAT THE CRUD TOOK YOU SO LONG, YOU CRUDDY GIRL?"

The blow was so hard that Kuki took a few steps back, and used the rainbow monkey as a shield. She closed her eyes, tears streaming on her face.

"P-p-please! Don't hurt me! Please!" She shook violently.

Numbuh 100 came to her rescue. "WALLY BEATLES! APOLOGIZE THIS VERY SECOND!" she commanded angrily. She walked to the poor little girl, holding her in her arms.

"Why should I? She was late!"

"I don't care if she was late or not, cadet! Now apologize or I'll send your butt right out of here!" She gave him an evil Do-it-now-or-you'll-regret-it look. It actually scared Wally.

"S-s-sorry..." he apologized, staring at Numbuh 100 with fear.

"Good, now go back to where you were!"

He did as he was commanded.

She looked at Kuki now, still shaking. She rubbed the back of her back comfortingly. "Shh, don't worry Kuki. He didn't mean it. Shh, calm down..."

Kuki slowly started to calm down and looked at Numbuh 100.

"Th-thanks," she squeaked.

"No problem. Now, are you ready to train? It's a big day for you and the others. Your first day of training!" she said enthusiastically, receiving a small smile from Kuki in return. "Yeah," she practically whispered.

"Okay then! C'mon." She took Kuki's hand and led her to the others. They walked briefly past Wally, and Kuki let out a little gasp. She was truly afraid of this boy.

"Why don't you stand next to Abby, okay Kuki?" Numbuh 100 told her, pointing to Abby. Kuki looked at Numbuh 100.

"B-but...What if...What if she doesn't like me?" she asked her, looking scared again.

Numbuh 100 patted her head. "I'm sure she will, Kuki!" She gave her a little push and Kuki reluctantly went and stood next to Abby. Abby looked at her and smiled. Kuki just looked at her shyly.

"Okay, cadets! Now, let's..." She began, before her wrist communicator went off. She pushed a button.

"Numbuh 100 here," she answered. It was her friend, Numbuh 101.

"Numbuh 100! We need you now! The Candy Pirates are stealing candy from babies again!"

"But Numbuh 101, I'm kinda busy right now..."

"But they've got taffy guns! Full of sticky, delicious taffy! TAFFY!" he shouted. He had red hair, freckles, and a red beanie cap. He had a tendency to repeat words over again.

"Yes, you've gotten that across quite clearly, Numbuh 101. But I've got to train the cadets! You guys can take care of this, can't you?"

Looking at the screen, a girl in the background with dark skin, blue-rimmed glasses, a yellow sweater, a white skirt, and short black hair got shot with a huge wad to sticky pink taffy.

"AAH!" She yelped while being shot with sticky taffy. It stuck her to the floor, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't free herself.

"Numbuh 104!" Numbuh 100 said in worry. "Man, those taffy guns DO look dangerous!" she said to Numbuh 101.

"I know. They're full of taffy, you know."

She groaned. "I KNOW!" She couldn't believe this boy was one of her best friends. She sighed. "Okay, I'll be right there, Numbuh 101. Numbuh 100 out." She pressed a button on her communicator and the screen went blank.

"Okay, cadets!" she said, turning and getting their attention. "I'm afraid we'll have to start training tomorrow as I have a mission to attend to."

All the cadets, except Kuki, who was too shy and nervous to say or do anything, shrieked in delight.

"Can we come?" Nigel asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid not Nigel. In the Kids Next Door, only operatives can go on missions. It's too dangerous for cadets."

"Awww!" they groaned. They really wanted to go.

"Now, I want all of you to stay here and get to know each other. And Wally..."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Be nice. That's an order." She gave him a glare before heading for the door. But before she could get out, she felt a pair of arms around her leg, keeping her from moving. She looked down, and saw little Kuki, holding onto her leg for dear life.

"Kuki? What's wrong?"

"P-Please! Don't leave me!"

"Why not?"

Kuki looked up at her, then motioned her head to the others. "I'm scared," she whimpered. She let go of her leg and sat on the floor. Numbuh 100 looked at her with concern, then got on her knees and smiled.

"Yeah, it's hard to be around new people, huh?"

Kuki nodded, staring at the tile floor. Numbuh 100 patted her head.

"Don't worry Kuki. Everything will be ok. But I have to go now. But I think you'll be ok. Try talking to Abby," she advised, pointing to her. "She's very nice. In fact...Hey Abby, will you come here for a moment?"

Abby walked over to Numbuh 100 and the shy girl, smiling. "Yes, Numbuh 100?" She asked.

"Would you like to play with Kuki while I'm out?" She asked.

"Like to? Abby would love to!" she said using third person, holding out a hand to Kuki. Kuki looked at Numbuh 100. She nodded at her, meaning it was going to be ok. Slowly but surely, the young girl took Abby's hand and slowly rose up.

"C'mon Kuki! Let's go introduce you to everyone else! I think you'll really like it here!" She took Kuki to the others, and Numbuh 100 smiled. As she was heading out the door, she thought, _I don't know what it is about her, but I think Kuki will be a wonderful addition to the KND. I just know it._

* * *

"Hello there Kuki. I'm Nigel, Nigel Uno. It's a pleasure to meet you!" the boy in glasses said, shaking her hand. Kuki let a small smile show on her face. "H-hi," she managed to get out. "I...I'm Kuki. K-Kuki Sanban." Nigel laughed in a friendly manner and said, "I know." Kuki blushed, embarassed. Before anything else could be said between them, Hoagie cut in. 

"Hey there you little cutie! The name's Hoagie, pilot extroadinare!" he exclaimed, taking her hand and shaking it nonstop. Kuki blushed at being called a 'cutie'. "H-hi. I'm K-Kuki. Hi...Hi." She had never been so nervous in her life, which is why she kept repeating what she said. Hoagie didn't point out that he knew her name already as well as Nigel did, and said, "Pleasure to meet you, darlin'! Welcome to the Arctic base of the KND! Full of magnificence and wonder! And really really really cold! I should've worn another jacket..." the pilot raved, making Kuki giggle quietly.

Abby smiled. She knew Hoagie could raise Kuki's spirits. She had always liked that about him. Even though he wasn't always very funny. The dark-skinned girl went up and said to her, "And I'm Abby, as you know. I think we're gonna be great friends!" she said.

Kuki turned to Abby, eyes wide. "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends. Do you wanna be friends?"

The green-sleeved girl stared at the floor. "I've never had friends before..."

Wally, who was standing next to Hoagie, gasped. "You've never had any friends? _Ever? _In your whole entire life?"

"Nuh-uh."

Wally felf a pang of regret in his stomach, which was **very **rare. _No wonder she's so shy, _he thought.

"Why? Are you uncomfortable meeting new people? Because you don't have to be scared around us. We're nice!" Nigel said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"They...picked on me," she muttered.

"Who? Who picked on you?" asked Abby.

"The...The kids...All of them..."

_Flashback_

_"But what if nobody plays with me?" asked a young Kuki, holding her mother's hand. Her mom looked the same as she did now. She had a bun of black hair on her head, a face that showed absolutely no emotion at all whatsoever, wearing boring earrings and a boring business suit._

_That's all Kuki's mom ever really cared about at the moment. Business._

_"Excuse me a minute, Sheryl," Mrs. Sanban said, and turned to her daughter. "Sweetie, I'm on the phone. You know that it's impolite to talk when Mommy is on the phone," she said in a baby voice. _

_"But what if nobody plays with me?" she asked, looking up at her. They had just moved recently to Cleveland, and they were at the playground. Kids all around them were playing, shrieking with laughter, smiles on their faces as they played with each other._

_"Of course they will, honey!" she said, letting go of her daughter's trembling hand. "Now, Mommy is going to sit on that bench over there. You go and play, okay?" _

_"But..."_

_Her mother was already walking towards the bench, saying, "Sorry Sheryl. My daughter was just a little nervous..."_

_Kuki felt helpless, but turned around and stared at the playground before her, her light blue rainbow monkey in hand. That monkey was the only friend she had in this strange new place they call Cleveland._

_The park was full of slides, monkey bars, wooden castle-like structures, swings, merry-go-rounds, seesaws, anything you could think of. Kuki then saw a sandbox, where two little girls were building a sandcastle. Kuki thought she'd start there, and walked over to them._

_"Hi," Kuki said to the girls in her brightest voice. The girls looked at her. One had shoulder-length pure blonde hair, a pink shirt with a sunflower on it, and a jean skirt with white sneakers. The other had long brown hair (though not as long as Kuki's) with a pink dress and pink sandals. "Can I help with your sand castle?" Kuki said, smiling brightly. The two girls looked at each other, stood up, and saying nothing, left the sandbox, leaving Kuki by herself. _

_The poor girl felt a pang in her heart, and it hurt. **Bad. **Sniffling, Kuki went out and looked somewhere else. She saw a group of kids playing Duck Duck Goose, and Kuki got up the courage to go up to them. "Can I join?" Kuki asked eagerly. She **loved **Duck Duck Goose. The boy that was having his turn at the moment turned to her. He had curly dark brown hair and a nasty frown, and said in the rudest voice imaginable, "We already started. Get lost." The other kids joined and said "Yeah, get lost!"_

_The stared evilly at her, while Kuki was running away from them, crying her eyes out. She tried again and again, but ended up getting the same results from the other kids. She eventually gave up, and sat far away on a hill away from the playground, shaking, and crying so badly that it hurt._

After Kuki had told them the story, she started to get tears in her eyes again. Every time she thought of that horrible experience, she started to cry. Abby felt terrible. _Why would anyone ever treat Kuki like this?_ she thought sadly, and suddenly embraced Kuki in a huge hug. Kuki gasped, because she had never gotten a hug from anyone other than her parents. And Mushi, her little newborn sister, was too little to hug. Soon, Hoagie and Nigel joined in on the hug, leaving Kuki breathless.

Wally stood there, watching the hug. He felt worst of all. Why had he treated her that way? He had so much in common with this girl. He used to be picked on too. Until Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby had beat up the bully that was picking on him on the first day of kindergarden. That was the day Wally decided to be tough just like them. He know had a new admiration for the girl, and went over and joined in.

Kuki started to feel warm. Safe. Loved. It was something she had never felt before, something that she didn't want to go away. She eventually put her arms around all of them around her, even Wally. She liked hugging. She then decided she would do it all the time.

When the five finally departed, Abby said, "Kuki, I'm so sorry about what happened to you. Nobody should ever be treated the way you were."

"Yeah," Hoagie added. "You're a great person, and didn't deserve to go through that."

"And from now on, the five of us, You, me, Abby, Hoagie, and Wally, will be the best of friends! Right guys?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah!" they shouted, even Wally. And Wally went up to her and said, "I'm sorry, Kuki, for yelling at you the way I did. I was picked on too."

"You were?" she asked, not believing it.

"Yeah. That's why I'm so...Um...Uh..."

"Tough?" asked Abby.

"Thick-headed?" asked Nigel.

"Weird?" Hoagie added, who really couldn't think of a better word.

Wally laughed. "Yeah, that. So...Will you forgive me Kuki?"

Kuki smiled, a big smile, the first one she'd had in a long time. "Of course!" she shouted happily, hugging him.

Wally blushed, and pulled her away. "Hey hey, we're friends and all, but there's no need to get all mushy on me!" he said.

Kuki laughed, and looked at her four new friends. She had never been more happy in her entire life. "Thank you," she said to them. "For everything."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Abby asked, putting her arm around her in a friendly way. Her response was music to Kuki's ears. She put her arm around Abby and said, "Yeah!"

The five best friends then played a smashing game of Duck Duck Goose. The five of them couldn't be happier. Especially Kuki.

And, for some strange reason, Wally kept glancing at his new friend in a way he never did ever before.


End file.
